<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【GO/CA】Under Her Eye（她之天眼在上） by ND_Tardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665161">【GO/CA】Under Her Eye（她之天眼在上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis'>ND_Tardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), The Handmaid's Tale (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, The Handmaid's Tale AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>使女的故事paro<br/>CA<br/>与paro相关请自行百科查阅，专有名词过多不一一列出。<br/>文末补注能够解答一部分对于专有名词的疑问。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens fanfics of NDT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【GO/CA】Under Her Eye（她之天眼在上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"祈神保佑生养，（Blessed be the fruit）"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"愿主开恩赠予。（May the Lord open）"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"这便是基列国的立国之本。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天气晴好，阳光透过梧桐叶子在地上打出斑驳的印迹，福利院的志愿者姐姐正在给院里的孩子们讲基列国（Gilead）的故事。那是个荒诞不经的国度，也是个荒诞不经的故事。没人知道这个故事是怎么被流传下来的，没有任何书面记载，就好像凭空出现在了成年人们的脑海里，并默认用口传的方式缓缓延续下去，仿佛希望随着时间的流逝，人们依然可以忘却这个故事一般。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你确定是这里吗？"顶着独特毡帽的黑衣矮个子向身旁的体面商界精英问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"确定一定以及肯定。"那人身着浅灰色大衣，披挂着颇为贵气的白色羊绒围巾。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"但我并没有看到他们两个。"矮个子的眼神在院子里嬉戏的人群中扫来扫去，像是找不到目标嗡嗡觅食的苍蝇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"再等等，也许只是还没出来。"那精英在一旁的长椅上坐下，手边不知何时多出了两杯咖啡，"你又不是不知道，其中一位可喜欢睡懒觉了。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"来，见过彼列指挥官，还有彼列夫人。以后你就是这位指挥官家的使女，奥芙洛德（Oflord）。" </span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">一袭红衣的来客顺从地跪下，头上如灯罩般的白色翼巾掩了他的脸面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"彼列指挥官，彼列夫人。" </span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">被叫到名字的男女未作应答，空气一度凝固，中心派来引荐使女的嬷嬷都显得十分尴尬，直到男主人的手杖点了点地，说了句：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"起来吧。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">奥芙洛德乖巧起身，低眉顺目。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"夫人您说最好要个熟手，所以我们推荐了这位。她已经有过三次成功的工作经验，出差池的概率很低。"嬷嬷补充道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……来之前您似乎有和我提过，这位的身体条件有些特殊？"彼列夫人提问。她与其他一袭长裙端坐于指挥官旁的儒雅贵妇不同，这位夫人大大咧咧地跷着二郎腿，深绿色的布料裁成利落的阔腿西裤而非任何贤淑裙摆，干练的黑色短发取代了所有适合一名传统女性角色的金棕色盘发，这在基列国实属少见。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">成何体统！嬷嬷不免愣了一下神，对话停顿了几秒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"嬷嬷别在意，我爱人毕竟不是本国人，对敝国的习惯她已作出很大让步。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">似是察觉了中心所派人手的不满，那几乎没有什么表情的指挥官开了金口。彼列夫人白了自己丈夫一眼，这指挥官也并未做任何表态。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"刚刚提到这位……奥芙洛德的身体条件问题，我已有耳闻。我也只在意一件事……"男人顿了顿，将话茬抛给了中心的嬷嬷，似有谴责之意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"那是自然，她已经工作了三年有余，前三胎都非常顺利。她人也十分乖顺，想必这第四次工作也是能顺利进行。"老女人后退了一步，对眼前这位"天眼"卫队一把手，她还是有些许忌惮，纵然这位指挥官看起来比较温和，"只要您不嫌弃她的身体异常就成。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"好生养就行。或者说，"彼列夫人话中带着嘲讽的刺，"有一个健康的子宫就行。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">一旁的指挥官皱了皱眉，似是对自家夫人的言辞有些反感。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"您说的是。"嬷嬷倒是觉得无碍，"祈神保佑生养。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……愿主开恩赐予。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"赞美主（Praised be）。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"赞美主。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">如此一番客套后，嬷嬷便随中心的车离开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">奥芙洛德便看面前的指挥官与夫人像泄了气的气球一般瘫倒在沙发上，对话中不断跳出他完全听不懂也不合理的专有名词，地狱啊天堂啊什么的，这彼列夫人还对指挥官骂骂咧咧个不停，好似在这家女人才是上司。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">另外，奥芙洛德第一次知道，原来的确有夫人是穿不惯高跟鞋的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">奥芙洛德当使女已经三年有余，诞下了三个未来可期的孩子，为三个指挥官家庭保证了传宗接代。按道理，他已经完全清楚了基列国的指挥官家庭有着什么样的规矩，这场由男性集权主义与种族主义主导的游戏有着什么样的规则。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">可他完全不懂这彼列家在搞个毛线。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">根据嬷嬷和采买搭档的说法，这位洛德·彼列（Lord Belial）先生是上个"天眼"一把手死在加拿大等国组织的反叛革命军的枪口下之后，由总指挥官从"天眼"中一路提拔上来的。他虽然看不见，却是像蛇一样阴狠的谋略家，倒是万分适合掌控"天眼"这般渗透入基列国各个角落的武装谍报组织。而那位夫人，则是这位指挥官先生为表忠心，硬是将其从英国引渡回了基列国。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">那彼列夫人的种种不符合三从四德的怪异举动就都能说得通了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">但这彼列家过于热闹和"正常"的氛围还是说不通。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">屋子里没什么规矩，彼列先生和下人说话从不避嫌，没有外人的时候指挥官办公室的门总是大开着，就算是使女的奥芙洛德也能进去看书。夫人在家总是男装丽人打扮，坚决不穿高跟鞋；有着乱糟糟白发的管家和总是带着只蜥蜴的黑人仆从每天都好似在说相声；成天忙东忙西的男主人反而总是被教训的那个。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">所有基列国的繁文缛节都用于演给外人看，指挥官曾如此对他说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">此外，他到彼列家四个多月，仪式一次都未进行过，中心派人来问，都被指挥官以"夫妻关系不和"而打了回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">一切都好似大战之前的日子，或者说三起恐袭发生前的日子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">奥芙洛德已经忘了，上次他有着这样正常生活的日子是什么时候，上次看书又是什么时候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">在一切都还没变得如此糟糕之前，在他没有莫名其妙成为整个社会的生育工具之前，在他没有顶着"谁谁谁的所有物"这般的名字来回走动之前，他叫亚茨拉斐尔，是纽约图书馆的管理员，他的爱人叫安东尼·克罗利，经营着一家私人美术馆。得益于上帝赐予他的可生育双性特征，他们有两个可爱的儿子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">像他们这样组成的家庭自然从一开始就被雅各之子盯上了。克罗利处事算得老道谨慎，提前把两个孩子交给英国的朋友抚养，却忘了自己的安危。由于美术馆经营的原因，他的爱人被得权的雅各之子打成反动派，在从机场回城的路上被逮捕并杀害了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">奥芙洛德还记得，那天下着大雨，像是天要倒下来一般，克罗利强撑着伤口开车回了家，只为最后一面能见到他。他看着神采从墨镜后的璀璨金瞳中逝去，洇上掌心的鲜血如爱人的发丝一般死气沉沉，似镜面上的锈迹。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">爱人咽气后不久，恐怖分子、或称守卫者、或称"天眼"就找上门来，把他拖走了。暴雨掩盖了所有不甘心与悲恸的哭喊，冲刷尽了牺牲者的鲜血淋漓，他都没能好好把克罗利埋葬起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">奥芙洛德有时会想，现在还在公寓里躺着的那家伙，应是枯骨一片了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">说起来，这彼列指挥官也如克罗利一般有着一头亮丽的红发，只是指挥官的红发总是服帖地扎成马尾，而克罗利的总是桀骜不驯，大早上起来翘得乱七八糟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他不可能说不在意，毕竟指挥官的身材和脸型都与他昔日的爱人十分相像，他也想知道那黑布下的眼瞳究竟长什么样子，好让他断了念想。可毕竟，克罗利是他亲眼看着走的，世上也应该不会有第二个人有克罗利那由于遗传病和极浅的褐色眼瞳所形成的金色瞳孔；更何况，他也不知道自己现在这副样子要怎么去见克罗利。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他从未问过指挥官的眼睛是怎么伤的，一如这家的所有人也都不问他的身子是怎么回事。大家彼此心照不宣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">但奥芙洛德总觉着，洛德·彼列这人，其实是看得见的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"一直这样拖着也不是办法。"彼列夫人看着奥芙洛德消失在楼梯顶端的背影，如此对悄无声息出现在身边的红发男子说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我总不能下手杀了他，硬让他想起来。"指挥官歪了歪脑袋，一如在地狱时的例常做派，"起码已经比天堂那群没用的要好上不少，至少蒙骗过了这些地狱都不敢收留的人类眼睛。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">知情者将其杀死等同于自杀，那亚茨拉斐尔就没用了，计划的一切都将打了水漂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哎，加百列那个没用的。"别西卜叹了口气。加百列和米迦勒装的夫妻没能在这个国家挺过一星期，还没等人类赶尽杀绝他们就自己说着"这他妈就是对圣经断章取义！"这样的话逃回了英国伦敦的对策总部。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"见不得光的活还是我们擅长，一直以来不都是如此么？"那指挥官不知从哪儿拿出一杯加冰威士忌喝起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"说到底，为什么我要做你这条老蛇的'夫人'？凭什么是你坐这指挥官的位子？"中性化矮个子没好气地看着眼前的恶魔，"你只是个普通一线地狱员工。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我也不想嘛。谁叫'她'委派的是我和亚茨拉斐尔呢？"黑蛇指了指自己被蒙起来的双眼，"更何况，亚茨拉斐尔迟迟没有醒转的消息，老太婆坐不住了，硬把我的眼睛改成这样，啧。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">别西卜对着老蛇看了一会儿，那层黑布下是"重启计划"的重要一环，是将线性转化为非线性、将不可能转变为可能的重要道具，是只有不可言喻关系的二人才能启动的逆天改命开关。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">但这开关的钥匙……她又望向走廊里的楼梯，一如现在沉睡着的那把钥匙，寂静无声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">按道理，亚茨拉斐尔该是由于顾念自由、自尊与骨肉，在第一年的时候就从指挥官家出逃，然后由于射杀或意外死在半路，天使的灵魂醒来，找到克罗利，执行"重启计划"。这计划已经用地狱与天堂的核心计算机分别模拟过好几遍，是绝对不可能出错的……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你有没有想过可能是我们把基列国的偏激值设太低了？"黑蛇突然没头没脑来了这么句话，"毕竟，我们谁也不知道天使以这样的身体经历了什么。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他在收集天使消息的时候有询问过几个大难不死逃到加拿大的使女，根据得到的口供，他们可能真的低估了雅各之子的集权力度和控制手段，并且完全错估了基列国内部的女性地位和生育崇拜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">由于彼列家的四位都完全不会做饭，并且这四位也都和神仙似的只用咖啡就好养活，因此在获得许可后，厨房的使用权基本归奥芙洛德所有，其他人不说他也就只做自己的份。他得为这个家生育后代，他还是要吃饭的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">基本上，也只有那个温和的指挥官晚上会过来看看他做的什么晚饭，闻着对胃口了便也叫他多做一份，在厨房共进晚餐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">别家使女可没有这么好的待遇，在中心则更是没有尊严地活着，奥芙洛德并无怨言。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你以前……我是说大灾难之前，是做什么的？"彼列，也就是恶魔，于餐间问起对座尚未醒转的天使。天堂和地狱都将三年前美国发生的事件称为大灾难，因为这是事前未曾预料的人类史从繁荣走向衰弱的重大转折点，连造物主都未曾料到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"回指挥官，我曾经是位图书管理员。"尽管彼列家完全没有规矩可言，但彼列先生也从未矫正过奥芙洛德的称呼，他似乎并不希望使女直接叫他的姓名。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"那这对你来说一定颇为煎熬。"基列国不允许国民阅读任何文字，或者说任何可能会传达思想观念的东西，曾经的美国公路路牌也都被拆除了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……曾经是的。现在则没有这样的烦恼了，感谢您的恩赐。感谢主的恩赐。"克罗利自是不会对亚茨拉斐尔的行为做过多束缚和干涉，天使能自由出入他的办公室，只是书籍不得带出免得落人口舌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">也因此，相比较于使女所住的阁楼，黑蛇更多的是在办公室里找到读书读到睡过去了的天使。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你没想过离开吗？从这个国家。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">奥芙洛德，也就是天使，猛地一惊，遂缓缓放下进餐用的刀叉。对他来说，彼列就只是彼列，指挥官是"天眼"的一把手，问这种问题的目的除了钓鱼别无其他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他不是没想过逃走，毕竟相比较于其他使女，他的身子更强壮也更有力。在第一家的时候，他便尝试过和潜伏起来的地下党联系，并在环环相扣的互相帮助下成功到达了边境。就差一点儿，差一点儿就能离开这片炼狱了，他却被巡逻的守卫队发现了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">由于肚子里怀着第一家的孩子，使他的逃跑罪名被粉饰成了绑架，但一路好心帮他的人们就没有那么好运。他们接二连三地被"天眼"查到，河边的堤岸上又多了一排被吊起来的死囚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他害了无辜的人，怀有人性的正常人由于他的疏忽大意，在这个国家内又少了一批。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">从此，奥芙洛德便不再考虑逃走与反叛之事，他没脸见自己的两个孩子，他没脸见天国的克罗利。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"天眼"是这一切的罪魁祸首，而那些人的领导者，现在就坐在自己面前，看起来颇为宽容良善，不知是装腔作势还是真的没有心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"没。这儿挺好的。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">听天使颤颤巍巍心口不一地作答，克罗利惊觉忘了自己的身份，问错了话，便转而改口：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"那大概准备一下仪式的事宜好了，我明天会向中心提申请。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……他之天眼在上。（Under His Eye）"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……他之天眼在上。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">面前这个谨小慎微又憔悴万分的是奥芙洛德，也是他的亚茨拉斐尔，他的天使。亚茨拉斐尔是怎么一步步陷入这红衣白帽的深渊里，以至于连天使的身份都无法取回？克罗利很在意，便趁着别西卜不在安排了仪式。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">其实每顿和奥芙洛德对座相谈的晚餐黑蛇都吃得索然无味。因为使女给他的所有回答，都没有生命，没有意志，没有心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">罕见地，别西卜在知道老蛇的仪式申请后并未反对，只是淡淡说了句："也是时候了。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">于是，走了一遍过场，在奥芙洛德将要把头枕上指挥官妻子的两腿之间时，彼列夫人溜了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你们两个处理就好，我不在也不要紧，反正我知道了就行。"言外之意便是，她不屑于当这么个屁用没有的电灯泡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">作为使女的奥芙洛德一时不知该如何是好，他躺在床上，冷汗直冒。指挥官的手抚上他的下半身，在手术留下的刀口处停留了许久，久到他觉得可能都要天亮了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"什么时候的事？"克罗利自然以为第一天来的嬷嬷说的是天使双性的事，却没想到这帮子混账为了使用他的妊娠功能并避免麻烦，直接把天使给阉了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……最开始。"奥芙洛德犹犹豫豫地开口，好似在回忆非常不堪的往事别过头去，用手臂遮住了脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他算是知道为什么天使醒不过来了。对自由、自尊和骨肉的渴望由此降低，属于奥芙洛德的小脑瓜里可能只剩苟活一件事。这样一来，所有的模拟结果全都不管用了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他们这些温室里长大的天使和堕天使们还真的低估了人类可能给出的最为极端的偏激值。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">你既是男又是女，但我只需要你成为我的生育资本，那你就不要做男人了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">你是女人，但我只需要你的子宫成为我的生育资本，那你就不要做人了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">你是人，但你挡了我集权集资的道路，那你就别活了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利气得牙痒痒，他刚想说什么，天使却开始小声啜泣，似是想到了什么伤心事，呜咽着喃喃道：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我还怎么见他，我还怎么见他们……我这样，我还给别人生了三个孩子，我就是个娼妇……我没法再见他了……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使无法醒转的原因由此暴露出来更多，他前三年是怎么度过的，他前三次是怎么过来的，黑蛇都不敢去想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我害了人……因为我的天真和无知害死了无辜的人……我害死了人，我没法回到主身边去了，我再也见不到你了……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"克罗利……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">老蛇多想就这么把蒙眼布一摘，告诉面前的天使自己就在这里，自己一直在他身边，自己永远也不会嫌弃他。但由于"重启计划"有一周目毙命的硬性规定，或者说他们两个必须以人类身份因与基列国相关的灾厄死过一次才能取回高维认知，现在让亚茨拉斐尔知道彼列就是克罗利的话，这个已经经历了太多心理创伤的人脑绝对会宕机，然后亚茨拉斐尔整个人崩溃，"重启计划"将会直接被推后到奥芙洛德此人在殖民地病死那天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天堂和地狱等不起，"她"也等不起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">别西卜和加百列也劝过他，完全可以利用"天眼"的潜伏身份干脆利落地把天使的肉身杀掉，直接让天使的灵魂回归天堂，这事会简单些。但这就像在电脑有程序进程时进行强制重启，天使有对不起的人、对不起的事，他由于这个世界、这个社会所生的心结还未能打开，克罗利怕硬来的话可能反而会让天使坏掉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">更何况，她之天眼在上，她什么都知道，她什么都看得见。所以她选择了克罗利与亚茨拉斐尔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"亚茨拉斐尔。"他不是很确定此时此刻以彼列的身份说什么才好，便只是叫了天使的真名，而对方应该只告诉过他奥芙洛德这一个名字才对。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使停止了抽泣，警惕性放下了一瞬遂赶紧重组。他擦干眼泪爬起身来缩到床铺一隅，用十分警惕的眼神望着黑蛇。白头巾下的发丝如稻草般枯槁，而本来，那些浅到发白的金发应该如羊毛、如丝绸般柔软顺滑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">这时候的彼列，应该要给奥芙洛德以希望，反抗法西斯主义的希望，所以他这么说了：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"她之天眼在上。（Under Her Eye）"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">如果自己服侍的"天眼"一把手是潜伏许久的革命派，这对奥芙洛德来说应该是足够大的希望了。更何况，克罗利说的本来就没错，"天眼"内部地狱已经在暗中换血，并且造物主的确是个"她"。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……别开玩笑了。你可是'天眼'的掌舵人，你怎么可能……"天使大笑着否认，那红裙子更显扎眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"知道为什么我从不将那些礼数做全么？"黑蛇走到天使身旁坐下，他在天使眼里还是彼列，但亚茨拉斐尔已经撤下了一些心防，他不再像之前瑟缩成一团，听黑蛇提问，迟疑着摇了摇头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"因为那他妈都是断章取义的狗屁！"克罗利觉得自己一本正经地端着说出这种话一定很搞笑，否则绷到现在的天使不至于"扑哧"一下笑出声来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">奥芙洛德根本无法猜透他的指挥官在想些什么。纵然这位彼列先生已经向他坦白了革命派的身份，但他还是不明白为什么对方不利用自己使女的身份。毕竟在这样一个病态地以生育为至高"荣耀"的国度，一个怀孕了的使女，中心和其他指挥官都不敢妄动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">直到某个晴朗的午后，阳光透过指挥官办公室高大的窗户洒落进来，映出带着书卷气的茕茕孑尘。看彼列就那样脸上盖着文件睡着了，他便将窗帘合起，取过一旁的绒毯给指挥官盖上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">然后，他把那文件拿了下来，而克罗利一个人的时候并不会蒙上那装模作样的漆黑布帛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">不谈瞳孔颜色，这世上，除非同卵双胞胎，不可能有长得一模一样的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">奥芙洛德愣了一下，遂悄悄将文件盖回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">这个没有采买任务也没有中心应召的日子，他傻乎乎地在指挥官办公室发了一下午的呆。他都不知道自己哭了，或是再见的喜悦，或是无法相认的悲伤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……你可以让我怀孕的，有孩子不是什么坏事。"晚间，指挥官一如既往过来蹭饭，奥芙洛德便打算探这男人的底，"或者说，有一个怀孕了的使女你各方行事打点都容易些。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你有喜欢的人。"彼列如此应答他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"但他已经死了。"他回答，"我也早是背叛了他三回。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">黑蛇放下了端起的刀叉。就算这样你也不用糟践自己，他想这么说；我一点儿也不在意那些，他也想这么说；只要你平安醒转就好，他还想这么说。但作为指挥官，话要说得更委婉含蓄，他便说：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"在我这里，你不用苟活。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使露出非常微妙的表情，对座的指挥官不是很明白。那又哭又笑的表情该叫什么呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">心酸。不知怎的，黑蛇脑中跳出了这样的词藻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">门口手拿红酒的别西卜看着俩别扭的人，默默打了份仪式申请，第二天一早送到了中心。而忙着应付雅各之子的黑蛇在会议桌上收到这个消息的时候整个人都是懵的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"喂！别西卜你搞什么！"晚上回家，老蛇立时三刻逼问自己的上司，却被王储回了个看傻缺的眼神。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"他知道了。尽管我不知道他是从何渠道、用何方法得知的，但他并没有如你想象的那般崩溃，他比你想象的要坚韧不少。"别西卜拍了拍老蛇的肩膀，并没有如仪式规程一同进卧房，"别再瞒了，看着难受。也稍微让他宽慰些，听话。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利几乎是被别西卜、利古尔和哈斯塔推着进了卧房，而天使早是坐在床上等候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"祝好梦～"然后门被锁了起来。锁死。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……你都知道了？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"也不完全，比如说，我并不知道你是怎么瞎了的。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦，你说这个的话，"黑蛇指了指脸上的黑布条，也许蛇目的事情还不能让亚茨拉斐尔知道，"我看得见的，这只是自有其原因，我暂时还不能说。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">然后便沉寂下来，两人都不知道接下来要干什么才好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……我知道你也许没法接受现在的我，但夫人提了申请，那这仪式终还是得——"天使十分谦卑地低着头，而黑蛇并不乐意见到这样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"她不是我夫人。"他便打断了亚茨拉斐尔，"我们只是合作关系，她的心上人在伦敦，照看着……呃，你我的孩子。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"那……这算是……"天使手足无措起来，他是真的以为克罗利有了新欢，一时不知该如何回应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"只是份不成敬意的见面礼……嗯，大概吧。"黑蛇抽完了一支烟，些许焦躁在空气中弥漫起来，他始终压抑着想要拥抱爱人的念头，却忽略了天使的心思。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">气氛僵持不下之时，有人重重锤了三下那被锁死的大门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"得了吧，老东西你干脆点啊！你觉得你那呆愣的心上人在想什么呢？他以为你嫌弃他啊！"某个不算太负责任的好上司撂下这么句话便离开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"啊……"天使羞得掩面，克罗利反而松了一口气，大大咧咧地在他身旁坐下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">黑蛇不敢贸贸然行事，他不希望亚茨拉斐尔把他和那些强奸犯归为一类。他这才牵起天使的手，亲吻爱人的指尖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"在正常社会里，这可能是完全不用明说的事儿，但我觉得还是有必要多嘴一句。"恶魔解开天使的头巾，蓄长了的浅金卷发散落下来，"如果你感到不舒服，你随时可以叫我停下的，别忘了这一点。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">有多久，没有听到这样的话了呢？有多久，没有人告诉他这样才是正确的呢？他当那温顺的待宰羔羊又是有多久了呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">亚茨拉斐尔大哭起来，三年来的苦痛、压抑、绝望，都含在了这落下的点点泪滴之中。他像抓住救命稻草般地把上黑蛇的肩头。他曾以为已经没有光芒再会照耀到自己了，他曾以为自己就要在这滩被称为基列的法西斯污泥里沉沦下去了，他曾以为自己就会像这样成为一个没有自我、没有情感的行尸走肉，生育机器。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">没有亲吻没有抚慰没有拥抱的日子，只是机械般地被侵犯然后怀孕生育的日子，说一句不服气的话就会被鞭笞惩戒的日子，没有人叫他亚茨拉斐尔的日子，应是有1200多天了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">但克罗利又重新出现在他面前，带来人性与尊爱的光辉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"抱我。求你了，抱我。我知道自己没资格对你说这些，但是——"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"没有但是，傻子。"黑蛇吻上天使的唇，后者遂如久旱逢甘霖般开始狂热地索求。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他们从夜色朦胧相拥至晨光熹微，亚茨拉斐尔的眼泪浸透了老蛇的衬衫，而那泪里所饱含的，也从苦涩变为甜美，从绝望变为希望。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我想看你的眼睛。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"再过些时日。你会看到的。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">纵然这是计划的一部分，但亚茨拉斐尔倒在克罗利面前时，他还是极难接受。如果可以，他再也不会答应那老女人的请求。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">别西卜放出时机成熟的消息，让已满是恶魔与革命派的"天眼"中故意混入了一名雅各之子的手下，此人会于感恩节的讲话现场狙杀革命派内应领袖洛德·彼列——也就是伊甸之蛇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">本来，洛德·彼列的退场会成为基列国内部革命与以英国为首对基列国进行人道主义制裁的导火线；本来，这起事件与亚茨拉斐尔的唯一关系是保证天使的斗争心理，确保他在某次日后的革命运动中英勇就义；本来，黑蛇不会亲眼所见天使的逝去，尽管只是人类身躯的逝去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"她"还是有心的，本来，也都应该如此人性化安排，如计算机模拟的，一步一个脚印。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">但是，天使冲上了讲台，帮爱人挡下了那发狙击枪子弹。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你可……不能死啊……你可是重要的……指挥官啊。"染血的指尖抚上恶魔遮眼的黑布，克罗利这才意识到当初他肉身离开时，亚茨拉斐尔有多么痛心疾首。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"让我……看看你的眼睛吧……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"好。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他不该在这时就启动造物主给的权能，太早了，并且完全属于计划之外。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">那对似星辰洒落凡间的眼眸，血色的狭瞳冷酷，金色的底蕴庄严。亚茨拉斐尔没能看到这对造物主之眸的片刻柔情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他掀开布角的刹那，"她"会将其双眼闭上。"她"将饶恕他对基列国民作出的所有决定，"她"将饶恕他违背物理法则的所有手段，"她"将允许他于时间长河中溯源逆行，"她"将允许他逆天改命。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">因为那也是"她"所希望的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">基列国使人类史变成了脱轨的列车，而这，只有倒转时间才救得回来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">所以，"她"给予能时停的老蛇以逆熵，于她之天眼之下所不该存在的东西，而把逆熵的钥匙给了亚茨拉斐尔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">此般制裁，一如所多玛与蛾摩拉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"是……是恶魔！他……他之天眼在上（Under His Eye）！"克罗利的金瞳骇人，空气中又奇异地漂浮起璨金微粒，作为雅各之子的指挥官及其手下纷纷掏出枪械，嘴里却依旧说着荒诞不经的话语。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哎，他之天眼在上（Under His Eyes）！"黑蛇很少这样笑，明确张扬地勾起嘴角，笑得像个恶魔，"我也给过你们提示了，好好读圣经的话就会知道的。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哪有什么人会叫洛德·彼列啊？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">大地崩裂，天火降临，基列国化为一片焦土，遍地都变成了殖民地那般的辐射废料，不再适合人类居住。他抹杀了所有雅各之子，放过了剩下的普通人民。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">本来，这世界就要被重启一次，而此刻被制裁之人会被标记，他们不会有第二次重来的机会。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">人群中的恶魔与天使们带着活下来的人民往边境赶，徒留黑蛇在一片废墟中守着亚茨拉斐尔的躯骸，蹲坐在废土之端的克罗利似一只蛰伏着的鹰。根据他自己的经验，重生时整个人都会有点乱七八糟的，像是出了bug的手机。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">果不其然，天使吃疼地捂着胸口爬起身来，心脏的伤痕即刻被治愈，子弹落在地上叮呤作响。他茫然地望着四周的残垣断壁，以及黑蛇随便就现出形质的黑翼与眼眸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦，死一次的滋味可真不好受。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"那可不。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"这些都你干的？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"嗯。"克罗利点点头，"你也是亲历者，你知道他们罪该如此。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"不亲自经历一回，倒也是真不知道对圣经断章取义之人能有多恐怖。"亚茨拉斐尔拎起一片裙角，唾弃地看了眼那抹红色，代表繁衍生息之圣的颜色。他毫不犹豫地把衣服换了，换回他习惯的浅棕色系套装，头发也剪短了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"看来你是厌恶的很了。"黑蛇从废墟上跳下，讪笑着指了指天使的两腿之间，"别忘了这儿。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦，你别说了！"亚茨拉斐尔重重拍下恶魔那嘲讽的手势，这个问题他们俩谁都没法解决。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">不过这也无所谓，反正这身躯也会在逆熵的洪流中消散殆尽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">逆熵的源必须不可追溯，否则这基列国的悲剧便会不断重演。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"别忘了是谁辛辛苦苦生了三胎……啊不，还有给你我备的两个躯体，应该是四胎！"天使在原地打起转转，"啊，我究竟是怎么忍过来的，想想都觉得恐怖。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">老蛇本欲调侃两句，但想了想便也作罢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"好了好了，调整好心情就干正事儿吧。口令呢？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"Nolite te bastardes corborundorum。"天使非常利落地丢出了一句不太可译的拉丁文，像是小学生的游戏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"这什……"但眼里的烧灼感和开始消散的周遭物质都提醒着老蛇，那如玩笑话一般的语句的确是口令，逆熵已经慢慢开始启动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我也不是很懂，但意思是，"亚茨拉斐尔挑了块干净地儿坐下，观赏起这段人类史被剪断之际的光景，"不要被恶人打垮。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……倒也是个，"克罗利也在天使身边坐下，用翅膀将天使护在怀里，人性的顽强与反骨，作为指挥官和革命派内应的他都看在眼中，"颇为适合这个国度的句子。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我问你啊，关于备用身——"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">没等天使再多叨叨，黑蛇便偷亲了一口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哎！你个……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"对不起。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">恶魔的突然道歉让亚茨拉斐尔一时错愕，他不太明白老蛇是因为什么而道歉。克罗利也没再多说什么，只是把天使搂得更紧了些。仅在他们俩也即将消失，目力所见一片白色之时，黑蛇突然说：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……她之天眼在上。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使沉默了一会儿，似是想通了几件事，这才在黑蛇的脸颊上回亲了一口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"她之天眼在上。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">谁说天使的挡抢"她"就没能预料到呢？也许，"她"也想将此事做得狠绝而非隐秘。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">基列国，就这样在人类历史中消失殆尽。地球的时间倒回三年前，白宫及国会大厦遭恐袭前几个月，女性工资卡即将开始被冻结的时间点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"雅各之子的各个成员处理的怎么样了？"中性打扮的矮个子女性接过咖啡坐下，问起根据克罗利的标记黑白两边同时秘密清剿的人类。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"差不多处理了大半。"灰色大衣的精英打开手机，推送的新闻写到，弗雷德·沃特福德及瑟蕾娜·沃特福德于大学演讲时受抗议者追赶，并于返回路上遭遇暗杀，二者不幸身亡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">在已被削除的时间线里，狙击瑟蕾娜·沃特福德的只是与大学生们同仇敌忾的抗议人士，那发子弹本就是对着那鼓吹回归家庭的贱人子宫去的，并未想说要其性命。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">不过事实证明，斩草还是得除根。本来生育率降低61%就不是什么大不了的事，杞人忧天从而用极端手段影响大势才是更为严重的罪过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">奇怪的鸽子与乌鸦在两人脚下聚集，开始有福利院的孩子带着饼干和面包皮过来喂食。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天堂和地狱也商讨过，是否只需挑唆人道主义制裁基列国，而不用造物主特意安排逆熵重塑人类史；但数据直接将惨痛的结果砸在两边的脸上，基列国残害的人类过多，集权效益却颇高，其对人口发展繁衍的影响高过生育率降低，已有许多受生育率困扰的国家筹谋着效仿，而由此，人类的科技与文化发展将停滞，人类将一蹶不振。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">或者，按克罗利与亚茨拉斐尔的话来说，"她"只是不甘心自己费尽心思用各种偶然塑造出的艺术品——人性，就这样零零落落地崩塌了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哎，这俩小鬼怎么还不出来！"先等急了的却是那位看似稳重的帅气男性，他拦下一名志愿者，询问克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔的去向。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"是两个6、7岁的男孩子，但看起来很早熟。一个是红发或棕发，比较跳脱；另一个应该是金色短发，比较文静。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦，安东尼和亚茨吗？他们应该在图书馆吧，他们总是在图书馆的。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">此时，传来孩童嬉戏打闹的声音，志愿者循声望去，给长椅上的两位指了指："哎，就是那两个。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"克罗利！把那本圣经还我！那可是错版圣经，很珍贵的！"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"错版圣经才不应该出现在教会福利院的图书馆里呢！"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">两人追闹到了长椅跟前，加百列揪起那红发小男孩的领子，一把夺过他手里那本厚重的精装大书。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"搞什么呢你们俩。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"加百列……叔叔。"尽管亚茨拉斐尔左右看看，并没有人类注意他们这边，但他还是犹犹豫豫地加上了辈分称呼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哎，你们天使怎么都怪力。"被拎到长椅上坐好的克罗利理了理自己被弄乱的衬衫和背带裤，"不多说这个，看一下这本书的创世纪2:23 。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">加百列翻到创世纪，别西卜凑过去看，这下可好，没把一大天使一恶魔王储给吓个半死就不错了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">那段本应是耶和华向亚当诉说夏娃来历之词，却莫名被加上了两句话：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"她有着受护佑的生育之责，（Blessed be the fruit）"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"吾将创造之责接续于她。（Creation shall open to her）"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">而这两句不免令人想到基列国使女的祝词：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"祈神保佑生养，（Blessed be the fruit）"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"愿主开恩赠予。（May the Lord open）"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">这版圣经得赶紧截印，并把流通版焚烧殆尽，这是隐患，法西斯主义与原教旨主义的隐患。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"那个……我想留一本不行么？"小亚茨抖抖索索地举手发问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"不行！！！"受到了剩余三人的强烈谴责。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">她之天眼在上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">世界应该暂时不会再生什么事端。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">—— END ——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>笔者的多嘴：<br/>1、老蛇的指挥官名字：Lord Belial，Lord是造物主，Belial是圣经中撒旦的另一个名号。<br/>2、天使的使女名字：Oflord，采用《使女的故事》中of+家主名字的命名法，该命名法颇有某人的所属物之意。<br/>3、Under his eye：《使女》中译为天眼在上，由于需凸显他/她之别，故改为他/她之天眼在上。老蛇那句eyes变成复数为刻意为之。<br/>4、Nolite te bastardes corborundorum：出自《使女》第一季，为推动故事的重要线索，最后一词为自构词不可译。<br/>5、"天眼"对于基列国来说比较像《1984》中的老大哥，同时也是基列国的国民卫队。<br/>6、还有什么问题的话都可以在评论里提，欢乐日常写多了严肃向写不来了_(:з」∠)_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>